The present invention relates to braces and fittings for use with “T-slot” aluminum structures. T-slot structures are also referred to as extrusions or extrusion structures. The fittings are used in building and constructing various mechanical structures and modular structures. Using T-fittings or extrusions in building structures and the like allows for structures to be erected quicker and easier than prior art structures. Also, because extrusions are connected with braces or fittings, mechanical stress on the structures is reduced.
Generally, prior art fittings and braces either consist of two or more sections that would be clamped together around the extrusion to hold the extrusion in place. The sections are secured to one another to enclose an end of the extrusions and then may be further secured to the extrusion with the use of pins, bolts, or other securing devices. These structures require preassembling, which increases the time needed for erecting a structure and increases the chance of improperly aligned and fitted extrusions. These devices leave further room for improvement if extrusions are to be attached in more than one direction, such as for corner arrangements. Extrusions have the potential to move or slide within these types of braces and fittings, as the pins and similar securing means may not adequately hold the brace to the extrusion.
Other prior art braces have been developed that provide for the extrusion members to be inserted into braces that are capable of forming corner structures for the extrusion members. An example of such a device can be found in Wood, U.S. Pat. No. 6,481,177, which allows for two extrusions to be attached to one another in a perpendicular arrangement. These structures allow for potential movement of the extrusion within the brace, as they do not necessarily follow the contour sufficiently of the extrusion for gripping purposes. That is, the braces generally tend to be sized for the most outer perimeter of the extrusions and generally are capable of accommodating only one size or shape of an extrusion. While capable of forming a corner connection, these devices still are time consuming when assembling or erecting a structure using T-slot extrusions. Further, these devices do not lend themselves to being adapted for various uses and angles that can be encountered when erecting a structure. For example, such braces are generally not capable of easily connecting more than two extrusions together, as would be necessary for making a three-dimensional corner. Two or more braces may be used together, but time must then be taken to properly align all three extrusions.
Thus, it would be advantageous to design a simple fitting for an extrusion or T-slot structure that could be adapted for a variety of uses. The fitting would be used to quickly form corner structures in two or three planes, quickly and with little required alignment of the extrusion pieces. The fitting could also be used to secure the extrusion at any length along the extrusion. That is, the fitting could be adapted for use as a corner brace or fitting to a center fitting or support. Such a device would result in improved efficiency and a reduction in assembly time.